Generation Z
by The Saiyan Sage
Summary: Gohan and Dende are the last remaining Z-Fighters but with Gohan on his Death Bed. Who will protect the Earth from forces greater than Dende can handle. THE GENERATION Z!
1. The Wish

CHAPTER ONE: THE WISHES

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL/Z/GT.

"Dende I fear I'm not going to make it, old friend" said a dying Gohan

"No Gohan you'll pull through I know you will" said Dende

"Listen there isn't much time; we must use the dragonballs to bring forth a newer and stronger breed of protectors for the earth" said Gohan urgently

"Okay"

Dende called Mr. Popo from the lookout with the seven dragonballs, but these were different, because they had golden stars them.

"I had Popo supercharge them so they can make stronger wishes" said Dende sensing Gohan's confusion

" ARISE SHENRON, COME FORTH AND GRANT MY WISHES" yelled Gohan

The dragonballs glowed before in a burst of light shot The Eternal Dragon Shenron, with a slight golden tint.

" **HE WHO HAS SUMMONED ME, SPEAK YOUR WISHES SO THAT I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER"**

"YES SHENRON I WISH FOR A NEW GENERATION OF Z-FIGHTERS TO PROTECT THE EARTH" yelled Gohan

Shenron's eyes glowed red for a second " **YOUR FIRST WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, SPEAK YOUR FINAL WISH** "

"I WISH FOR A THREAT NOT TO ATTACK UNTIL THEY ARE READY FOR IT" yelled Gohan

'Wouldn't want them dying before prematurely' added Gohan as an afterthought

" **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FAREWELL UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING" BOOMED SHENRON**

"We did it, Dende, now fare well my friend, train these new Z-Fighters well" said Gohan and breathed his last breath, his body fading to other world

"NOOOO GOHAAAANNN" yelled Dende, tears falling from his eyes

As the dragonballs turned back to stone, eight cradles appeared on the lookout each one carrying a baby

"Let's see what we have here, 2 Male Saiyans and 2 Female Saiyans, 1 Male Human and 1 Female Human, a Namekian, and Half Demon-Half Angel Hybrid. Wow Shenron you really outdid yourself, and something tells me this isn't the last of the Generation Z" said Dende

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS**

 **SAIYANS:**

 **Gogeta- Hair like Goku's, Happy Go Lucky, Carefree, Really Naïve, Gets serious in battle, likes food, fighting, and his friends, wears a gi like Goku's (given to him by Dende)**

 **Rev- Hair like Raditz with bangs over his forehead, Arrogant, Full of Pride, Cares for little thing outside of fighting and his inner circle of friends, wears black spandex tank top and pants with white gloves and boots( given to him by Dende)**

 **Melanie- Spiky hair that goes down to her mid back likes cooking, her friends, and fighting. Wears spandex shorts that go to about her mid-thigh, and a blue oversized shirt**

 **Jenna- Laid down hair like Pan, wears a red bandanna, doesn't like fighting as much as the other Saiyans, really smart, likes inventing and her friends. Wears a Red Tank Top, Black Jeans and Black Flats**

 **Humans:**

 **Loki- Shaggy, Silver Hair, expert swordsman, and really good with Ki control, doesn't think he is as strong as the Saiyans, likes swords and his friends. Wears a gray T-Shirt, Black Jeans and Black and Gray Tennis shoes, with a silver chain necklace**

 **Janice- Short Dark Hair, Brash, Impulsive, Hates Losing, Curious, wants to become stronger, likes fighting and her friends**

 **Namekian:**

 **Cargo-Wears a gi like Piccolo's along with the cape (given to him by Dende), calm, strong, fights to protect and get stronger. Likes Waterfalls, Meditating, and his friends**

 **Half Demon-Half Angel Hybrid:**

 **Hiei- Short, Spiky, dark Hair, wears a leather jacket over a red T-Shirt with black jeans, likes breaking the rules, has one black wing and one white wing, likes breaking rules, fighting, and friends**

 **READ AND REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY VILLAIN IDEAS PM ME**


	2. A Day in the life of the Generation Z

**14 YEAR TIME SKIP**

"Haaaa" yelled Gogeta throwing a roundhouse kick to Hiei's face

Hiei smirked as he blocked the kick, countering with a punch. Gogeta blocked with some difficulty because of the distance between them. They began a series of punches, kicks, blocks, and counters at sonic speed. Gogeta jumped backwards and began to charge his new move…..

" **KAAAAAA**

 **MEEEEEE"** said Gogeta getting into a crouch, an electric blue ball of Ki forming in-between his palms

'Oh Shit' thought Hiei, bringing his hands up, a shiny orange ball of Ki forming in his.

" **FINISHHHH"**

" **HAAAAAA**

 **MEEEEEE"**

" **HAAAAAA/BUSTER"**

Gogeta threw his hands forward while Hiei threw his down. The beams collided a stalemate at first, then slowly Hiei's began to push towards Gogeta.

'NOOOOOOO' screamed Gogeta mentally

His hair flashed blonde and his eyes flickered teal. His Kamehameha tore through Hiei's Finish Buster as though it wasn't even there.

"Where did he get this much power in such a short amount of time" said Hiei, narrowly dodging the Kamehameha headed towards him.

"I think that's enough young ones" said Dende, leaning on his cane, looking very similar to Kami

"Awww but Dende it was just getting good" said Gogeta looking at Dende pleadingly

"Yeah D, why stop now" said Hiei looking annoyed

"You don't want to get hurt or worse…die, do you?" said Dende looking Hiei right in the eye

"Well when you put it that way…" said Hiei

"Exactly as I thought now get ready dinner's almost ready" said Dende, smiling

Before he even got ready out of his mouth, Gogeta zoomed towards the eating area. When everybody else arrived they see Gogeta nursing a bruise on his hand from Melanie's Wooden Spoon.

"What did I tell you about trying to eat before everyone gets here" said Melanie sternly

"Not to do it" said Gogeta pouting "but did ya really have to hit me so hard, Mel"

"Maybe next time you'll learn, not to do it" she said sticking her nose in the air, her cheeks had a slight tint of red to them.

They finally looked up to see the others had arrived, Gogeta using Mel's momentary distraction to swipe a roll and tried stuff it in his mouth before she turned around.

"Look behind you Mel" said Rev, smirking

She turned around and saw Gogeta sneaking a roll….

 **THWACK!**

"OWWWWW, Rev what the heck man, why'd ya tell her" Pouted Gogeta

"Serves you right Baka" said Rev sitting down

"Hey no need to be rude Rev, we're all friends here, right" said the ever peace loving Jenna, wanting to stop the fight before it even started

"Whatever Jen" said Rev looking away, with a slight blush

"Uh-Oh, I think somebody has a crush on Jenna" said Loki teasingly

"I do not, how dare you suggest that, weakling" sneered Rev

"I never said you Rev" replied Loki, his grin getting even wider

"I can't believe you fell for that Rev" said Janice, giggling

"I know right Jan-Chan" said Loki, laughing

Janice looked at Loki's laughing face with a blush.

"Guys I hate to interrupt but I'm really hungry so if you guys would sit down so we could eat, I would really appreciate it." Said Gogeta pleadingly

Everyone sat down and Gogeta began to pig out, followed by Rev. The other two Saiyans in the room had more manners than their male counterparts and ate with some dignity. Loki, Hiei, and Janice managed to get their portion of the food before it was dug into.

"You Saiyans and your stomachs, can't you eat with a little class, like the females over there." Said Cargo, before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge

Dinner continued on with normal dinner conversation from everyone except the two Saiyans whose mouths were stuffed with food. After dinner, everyone went to their rooms, Girls on one side of the hallway and boys on the other side. After checking everyone's (or so he thought) Ki to make sure they were asleep Gogeta snuck from inside the boys room to train for a little while. As he was walking down the hall, he looked around, not really observing the place he called home until now. Melanie rounded the corner from her late night shower clad in nothing but a towel and her panties below it. Not looking wear they were going the two bumped into each other. Now Melanie was really hard to knock over but her towel wasn't. Gogeta looked down at Melanie drinking in every inch of her athletic, toned, sexy body. Melanie was about to say something but decided to have some fun,

"See something you like Gogeta" asked Melanie running her finger across Gogeta's chest

Gogeta Gulped

"What, cat got your tongue?" asked Melanie standing on the tips of her toes, her C-cup sized breasts touching his chest.

Gogeta started rambling nervously

"Shhh, just remember to look where you're going next time," she leaned towards his ear" I might not have on these panties" And with that she walked off seductively swaying her hips.

"Maybe tonight's not the night for me to train" said Gogeta and turned around walking back to his room.

 **Up in outer space**

"Master, will we be invading the Earthlings tomorrow?" asked a nasally voice

"Yes they will never know what hit them. I, Arctic, Son of Kuriza, Grandson to Frieza, and Great grandson to King Cold, will destroy that blasted Super Saiyan that killed my Great Grandfather and regular Grandfather. **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.** "


	3. Fall of Arctic Enter KJ!

**The Next Day….**

 **Breakfast started as usual, Gogeta getting popped for trying to sneak food…again. This time it was a slice of bacon.**

"Wow shish foo is rewwy good, who made shish?" asked Gogeta, his mouth full

"I believe Melanie made it" said Dende, surprisingly understanding every word he said

"*GULP* Cool Mel I didn't know you could cook" said Gogeta swallowing his food

"Yeah I dabble in cooking, I'm not the best tho" said Melanie blushing

"Are you kidding this is almost as good if not better than Mister Popo's" said Loki

Gogeta looked at Melanie and instantly images of last night flooded into his head. He began blushing madly.

"What's wrong with you clown" asked Rev looking up from his food

"Nothing it's just, ummm-"began Gogeta before he was interrupted by Dende

"Children come quick, there is a dark force landing on Earth" said Dende urgently

All eight of the Generation Z rushed outside to see what evil Dende was talking about

"Wow our first evil threat, I've dreamt of this moment" said Gogeta excitedly

"So what are we facing here D" asked Hiei

"I don't know this Ki it feels familiar, it harbors a dark evil inside it, you must hurry and find out what it is" said Dende

"Right" replied the eight teens

They ran back to their rooms and suited up. Gogeta, Rev, and Cargo slipping on the outfits Dende gave them. The others wearing their casual clothes, yet they were still easy to fight in. They lined up at the edge of the Lookout, ready to venture into a world outside of their 'home'. After standing there a while, they blasted off, blazing hot auras forming around them. Their destination was clear, the evil Ki landing on Planet Earth.

'Be Careful young ones' thought Dende watching them fly off

 **6 Miles Outside of East City**

A giant spaceship landed. It looks sort of like a giant circle with bulbs and protruding from its side and was six 'legs'. The top of the ship opened up with a HISSSSSS, and out flowed hundreds of soldiers and after they came out came two figures. One was tall with a skin color of orange with flowing yellow hair and a face that looked like the front of an 18-wheeler. After him came the shortest of all the villains, this one was about half of the other guys height, yet somehow anyone who saw him knew he was the ring leader. He was a light blue skin tone with a dark blue bio-crystal in the center of his chest and on his wrists flowing up his fore arms. He had an evil sadistic smirk looking eerily similar to his grandfather.

"Tell me Takron, is your scouter picking up on the eight power levels headed towards us" asked Arctic, looking at Takron

"Yes sire they are no match for us the highest one is at a measly 9,000 nothing compared to you" said Takron looking down at Arctic

"I wouldn't underestimate us" said a deep voice from above

The twosome looked up to see the eight power levels in the form of 2 humans, a kid with wings, a Namekian, and…..

"SAIYANS?!" yelled Takron and Arctic, noticing the two males and females with matching tails (A/N: that rhymes XD)

"Yeah what's it to you freak" asked Rev

"Yah you sound scared, are ya scared" asked Gogeta with a wide grin

"Get em boys" said Arctic smirking as the eight teens got into fighting stances

The next four minutes were a bloodbath; even the peace loving Jenna blasted a couple of the henchmen

"Congratulations children you move on to stage two though I highly doubt you making it to stage three" said Takron stepping forward

"Let me take this guy" said Hiei, smirking

"No I wanna-"began Rev but one look from the group kept him quiet

"Bring it on ugly" said Hiei, pointing his hand forward, palm up, and raising his fingers twice

"RAGGHHHHH" yelled Takron as he charged forward

 ***BOOM* Hiei and Takron disappeared and reappeared**

 ***BOOM* They appear over by the ship**

 ***BOOM* They appear above the group**

This continued on for about ten minutes until Hiei landed a solid blow on Takron's cheek and sent him flying. Raising his hands in the air he began to chant…..

" **FINISHHHH  
** Takron popped out of the rubble and shook his head, looking around for the 'brat' as he called him

" **BUSS-AHHHHH"** Hiei grabbed his head and fell to the ground rolling around.

"What happened to him, one minute he was gonna kill that guy then the next he's doing this" asked Loki confused

 **Inside Hiei's Head**

' **Huh where am I' asked Hiei**

 **He took in his surroundings; it looked like a ruined city, in the distance was a faint golden glow**

' **Maybe I should go there' said Hiei taking off**

 **When he arrived he was met with a strange sight, a boy about four years older than him was facing off against a green insectoid creature.**

' **Oh I remember D telling us about this, that guy must be Trunks and that green thing must be Cell' said Hiei excitedly**

" **There's no going back this time Cell, I'm going to end you" said Trunks**

 **He charged forward with and with a decapitating uppercut, sent Cell flying straight into the air. He pulled his hands to his sides and sent a searing blast of Ki at Cell, a dome of flames forming around him. He caught the blast in the air and tried to push it back towards Trunks.**

" **DISAPPEAR FOR GOOD, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Trunks pushing even more energy into his blast**

" **NOOOOOO" yelled Cell as every ounce of his body was incinerated.**

" **It's finally over" said Trunks powering down from Super Saiyan**

 **Hiei's body began to fade as he returned to the outside world**

Hiei finally stopped screaming and looked up to see Takron walking towards him.

'I guess now's as good a time as any, there must be a reason I had that, whatever it was' thought Hiei

He charged towards Takron and with a decapitating uppercut, sent Takron flying into the sky. He pulled his arms to his side and threw them upwards, a dome of flames forming around his body.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Hiei, as he incinerated Takron

"Wow when did you learn that move Hiei" asked Gogeta excitedly

"I'll tell you later but right now we have a loser to kill" said Hiei

"Bravo I applaud you on killing Takron, but you're going have to do better than that to beat me" said Arctic

Seven of the eight members of Generation Z charged in to fight against Arctic. Cargo would've charged in too but he wasn't with them right now.

 **Inside Cargo's Head**

 **He awoke inside a massive crater beside a crushed pod. Floating out of the crater he saw four people. One was almost an exact replica of Rev, hairstyle wise. One was a kid no older than four. One was an exact replica of Gogeta right down to the outfit. And the last one was….**

' **Hey he looks like me!'**

 **Indeed Piccolo did look exactly like Cargo did. He saw the Gogeta clone, who he now recognized as Goku grab the Rev Hairstyle guy aka Raditz, in a full nelson hold.**

" **NOW PICCOLO" yelled Goku**

" **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" yelled Piccolo firing the yellow corkscrew blast. It pierced through Raditz…as well as Goku!**

 **Cargo fades back to the outside world**

'Whoa that move was awesome; I just might be able to defeat Arctic with it' thought Cargo

Flowing through his mind was all the instances Piccolo used his Special Beam Cannon.

'It only takes five minutes to charge, that sucks but it'll have to do' thought Cargo

Cargo spotted an opening and flew up, just to knock Arctic on his backside

"Listen, I need five minutes and when I'm ready jump out if the way"

"Got it' said the others

They began to fight Arctic beating him back because of the numbers advantage they held over him. It was the longest five minutes of Arctic's life, but little did he know they would be his last.

'NOW MOVE, MAKE SURE HIS BACK IS TOWARDS ME' Cargo sent a telepathic message to his friends

They all jumped backwards and as soon as they did…..

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" yelled Cargo

"Huh?" said Arctic, turning around right as the yellow corkscrew pierced his back and came out on the other side

"No, I've lost, to a bunch of weak rag tag team of misfits, HOWWWWWWW" yelled Arctic

"Never underestimate Earth" said Cargo; mimicking the words he heard Piccolo say in one of his visions

After incinerating all the bodies or as the Generation Z call it, cleaning up. They came to an impasse.

"Should destroy the ship" asked Gogeta

"No its weak, but I sense a power level inside of it" said Janice

They explore the ship until they come across a holding cell. Inside of it is a boy, no older than them, with spiky black hair chained to a wall.

"Let's get him out of there" said Cargo

They retrieved the boy, who was passed out, and took back to the lookout to have him healed by Dende.

"Gohan?" asked Dende as they landed,

"Goku's Kid? No, he was on Arctic's ship, Heal him, so we can see who he is" said Cargo, when Dende healed him, he awoke with a start

"Where's Arctic, when I get my hands on that bastard-"said KJ

"I killed him, now calm down and tell us about yourself before you meet the same fate" said Cargo

KJ looked around" Okay, I guess I should start by saying I'm not human"

"Well what race are you?" asked Rev

"I'm a Novarian, and by the looks of it you and the other three with tails are Saiyans and the green guy is a Namekian" said KJ

"Well Janice and I are Humans and Hiei is a Half Demon- Half Angel Hybrid"

"My home planet was destroyed by Arctic and I was captured, I was lucky you guys found me. So can you tell me your names?"

"Cargo"

"Gogeta"

"Rev"

"Melanie"

"Jenna"

"Loki"

"Janice"

"Hiei"

"Dende"

"Popo"

"I'm KJ"


	4. Enter Sydney

**2 MONTH TIMESKIP**

KJ has adjusted well to living with the group on the Lookout. Gogeta wanted to be his friend from the start, right after he got healed and introduced. In these two months everybody has made a special kind of bond with him, Gogeta and Loki being his best friends, Rev, Hiei, and Cargo being his rivals( because he was stronger than them, not for long tho), Melanie, Janice, and Jenna were like those annoying little sisters, that nobody wants but you can't help but love them. KJ may not have been there from the start, but no matter what though they were family all the same. Speaking of him, let's go see what he's doing.

"Hey KJ, I wanna show this place I saw, we'll go after everyone goes to sleep" said Hiei

"Um….okay Hiei" said KJ

After dinner when everybody was asleep, KJ and Hiei went to the edge of the lookout and flew off.

"I saw this place when we were on our way to Arctic's ship a couple months ago." Said Hiei explaining where they were going

"What exactly is this?" asked KJ looking at the building

"Fight Club" said Hiei, concealing his wings and walking in

"Fight Club?" asked KJ

"Basically you come here and you can watch fights or you can challenge the current champion aka the winner of the last fight" said Hiei as they walked through the crowd

"Oh"

"Welcome to Fight Club! Are you ready to rumble, let's get straight down to it, do we have any volunteers." Said the announcer

A Boy and a girl walked up there. The boy looked to be about 20 while the girl was about 14.

"She looks our age, doesn't she Hiei" asked KJ

The boy was muscular and tall, around 6'7", he had shaggy brown hair and wore boxing shorts and no shirt. While the girl was short, around 5'5", she had long flowing red hair and an orange tone skin, not vibrant orange but 'I just got a tan orange'. She wore a skirt, with a tight fitting shirt that stopped just above her belly button with boots that reached her knees, she also had Gauntlets on her forearms with a sapphire on each wrists. Her eyes were a piercing blue.

"On this side we have Johnny and on this side we have Sydney!" said the announcer" Now let's get into this. Fighters ready…begin!" said the announcers

The girl phased from view

"Huh?" said Johnny looking around

She reappeared behind him and tapped his shoulder, when he turned around she caught him with a vicious left hook

*BAM* Johnny fell out cold

"Damn she put that guy to sleep in one hit" said Hiei, shocked

The rest of her fights went pretty much the same way, her phasing from view and using that monster of a left hand to knock her opponents out cold in one blow. One time she even let four in at the same time and proved that her right hand was just as deadly as her left beating them all with a right punch, Jab, Cross, Uppercut, Hook. All fell to Sydney's hand. Soon it was time to leave

"Well here's our undefeated champion, with a win streak of 82-0, Sydney. And for every win she has she gets 1000 Zeni. So that makes for a grand total of 82,000 Zeni!" said the announcer giving her the money. "Goodbye and I hope to see you all here next month forrrr….."

"FIGHT CLUB!" yelled the crowd

As everybody piled out of the building, Sydney waited on them to leave, then after making sure she wasn't being watched ( or so she thought) flew into the sky, headed towards her house. Two sets of eyes saw her and took off after her.

"I can't believe she knows how to fly, wow she's amazing" said KJ

"Whoa there Romeo calm down we don't know who this chick is, but I get the feeling we're about to find out" said Hiei, smirking

When she arrived home, she found her house was wrecked.

'Oh No' thought Sydney

She landed and hurriedly ran through the rubble until she saw an arm under a large pile

'NONONONONONONONO' thought Sydney as she lifted the rubble up to reveal her a woman that looked like her just older

"NOO MOM!" yelled Sydney checking the body for a pulse…..she found none

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY" cried Sydney, tears falling from her eyes

Through her tears she saw two shiny silver objects, one was a disk and one was tablet like object. The tablet said 'from Mom' so she hit play. A holographic version of her mom appeared…..

"Hello Sydney, if you're seeing this, then I've probably passed on to the next world. I want you to know honey, I love you and I wish I didn't have to go like this. I want you to live everyday like it's your last because it just might be, continue to get stronger and avenge me and your father. And remember we love you and we always will. Good Bye my daughter" Said Holo-Sarah

Sydney was crying harder than before now, she hated that her mom, her last remaining family member died. She picked up the disk and hit a random button. In the air came a holographic body with a lion head

'Huh? A Snolian? What the hell?' thought Sydney

"Glad to see you found my present, young Novarian, you best turn yourself in or you'll end up like her" said the mystery Snolian

"HE DID THIS! RAAAAGHHHHHHH" Sydney began powering up, her hair turning white and her eyes deep red for only a second as she passed out

KJ swooped down and caught her, for he and Hiei were watching from in the air the entire time.

"Let's take her to the lookout and bring that tablet and disk" said KJ

"Why bring the disk it only brought her anger" asked Hiei, confused

" That thing she did before she passed out, ya know with the white hair and red eyes" Said KJ, continuing after seeing Hiei nod" That's called the Super Nova transformation and its only triggered by extreme rage, I think I can help her control that power but she will need to be angry" said KJ

After that they flew off landing at the Lookout about five minutes later.

"I saw it all Hiei, wake the others up KJ do the Novarian trick you know to retrieve/transfer someone's memories"

"Okay" said the duo

KJ bent over and pressed his lips to Sydney's and after a while she woke up and KJ had her memories along with his own

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" said Sydney

"All will be explained and don't worry I'll tell your story so you don't have to relive it" said KJ with a comforting smile

She smiled back at him, sensing a certain kinship[


End file.
